This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Although African Americans and Latinos are disproportionately afflicted with chronic kidney disease (CKD), few participate in research. Because of this, limited information is available to guide culturally sensitive health promotion efforts and appropriate evidence-based care for these populations. African Americans and Latinos are also less likely than Caucasians to obtain important health information from health care providers or community resources. In this core, we seek to reduce these disparities by implementing community-focused participatory research and disseminating state-of-the-art health information to underserved minority communities. Few researchers are trained to carry out high-quality health disparities work in the community. Mentoring provides an important mode for training culturally sensitive researchers. In this core, we also provide mentoring opportunities to produce high-quality health disparities researchers. We will develop a reproducible model of academic/community partnerships to improve CKD outcomes through the following Specific Aims: 1) To partner with community members in CKD related research; 2) To develop, evaluate and implement innovative strategies for disseminating culturally sensitive evidence-based CKD-related health information to patients, people at risk, and health care professionals in diverse low-income communities; 3) To train and develop highly skilled, research scientists with culturally sensitive community-based participatory research skills to improve health outcomes for patients with CKD and major CKD risk factors; 4) To establish a monitoring process to evaluate ongoing program activities and the impact of the Community Core program on key endpoints.